Sango's Memories
by assassin-girl
Summary: After a battle with Naraku Sango turns up missing. But when they do find her again, she doesn't remember anything, nothing at all.....Review.....
1. Sango's Memory

Sango's Memory  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I wish, I really really do wish that I owned Inuyasha.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A woman was walking, but it was aimless, and seemed like she wasn't really walking at all but just moving her feet and staying in one place. There was shadow all around her.  
  
Who am I? she asked herself. Where am I? What is my goal? What am I trying to prove? What's my existence for? Truth is, I don't know.  
  
"Takara." It was a deep and cold voice, dark and evil.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked into the shadows, not a fear in her bones.  
  
"Takara, bring me the Shikon Jewel and I will let your brother go."  
  
"Brother? I have a brother?" The darkness was starting to close in on her, like it was going to swallow her up. But the truth was, she wasn't scared at all. It was as if she had no emotion and the darkness seemed more like a part of her rather than something threatening.  
  
"His name is Kohaku. Bring me the jewel of four souls and I'll let him go, Takara."  
  
"Kohaku." The shadow had completely swallowed her.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A beautiful woman (or should I just say teenage girl?) collapsed on the road where she had been walking. She had been carrying a huge boomerang and was a lone traveler.  
  
"Is she all right?" one of the villagers that had also been walking on the road asked. Other people started to gather around.  
  
"She should get medical treatment right away, after all, there may be reasons why she passed out for no reason," whispered an elderly woman carrying a basket.  
  
"Leave the lady to me!" a portly man declared.  
  
"We will not! You are the biggest hentai in our village!"  
  
A hand tapped the portly man's shoulder. "Who are you?" the man asked the devilishly handsome guy wearing a dark robe.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm a monk traveling with my companions. My name is Miroku and as we were passing by, we heard all the commotions and was wondering what was happening?" the villagers were blocking so they couldn't see.  
  
"Feh. I smell something familiar, but it can just be my imagination, not that I have one anyways," said a white haired and what was obviously a cute demon boy with silver white hair. His eye color was amber.  
  
"Inuyasha, why do you always have to butt in at times like these?" asked the girl that had been traveling along with them. Yes, she was holding her bike.  
  
"But it's true, Kagome, you're just jealous because I have better senses than you and that you can't keep up with me."  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop being so mean to Kagome! You've been like this since Sango disappeared!" the little boy-kid demon yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"It's okay Shippo. He's just grumpy is all."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Then stop being so grumpy then!"  
  
Meanwhile Miroku was talking with the villagers, ignoring the two fighting. "So, can you tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"A young girl passed out while just walking through our lands," an elderly man carrying a stick said. "Maybe since you are a monk, you might have some medical skills."  
  
"Let me see. Come on you three!"  
  
And as they stepped in closer, who should but they see? Of course, if you guess by the boomerang, you should know.  
  
Gasp. "Sango!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The gang had set up camp and the villagers had gone home. Kagome and Shippo were watching after Sango in case she wakes up.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were on the other side of the fire of them, talking.  
  
"She's been missing for ten days! And right after the battle with Naraku too! He could've done something to her!"  
  
"But still, we don't know for sure if she really was taken captive by Naraku," Miroku said calmly.  
  
"Yeah! But still, ten days she goes missing, then the day afterward that ten days, she appears magically in front of us! She could've been on another path, but no, she was right directly in front of us! And you know, w e could've have found her easily if she really had been in front of us the whole time!"  
  
"Yes, I know what you - "  
  
"Sango!" they could hear Kagome say. "You shouldn't get up yet! Not so soon after you have just collapsed.  
  
"Yeah Sango, you really shouldn't," Shippo put in.  
  
"Who is Sango? And who are you?" the one they called Sango asked.  
  
"Sango? That's you. How can you have forgotten your own name? And don't you know me? I'm Kagome, your friend."  
  
"Heh. Kagome? Friend? I know no such Kagome."  
  
This remark was followed by everyone's gasp of surprise and stare.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
This story is shorter than the others, yes, I know. And so far, this will only be the prologue. And please, review. Criticizes are allowed, and if there is something wrong, please correct me. Thank you. Sayonaro! Assassin-Girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sango's Memory  
Chapter 2  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Wish I did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Everybody stared at Sango. Sango stared back at them, not hostilely but rather cold.  
  
"Sango? Are you all right? Did you get amnesia?" Kagome asked out of concern.  
  
"What's amnesia?" Inuyasha asked loudly.  
  
Kagome had forgotten that they might not know some of her modern day words. "It means when somebody has a loss of memory because of shock, injury, psychological disturbance, or medical disorder," she told patiently.  
  
"Medical disorder? Feh. Kagome, you shouldn't be the one explaining things. People wouldn't understand a word you say," Inuyasha said rudely, crossing his arms and smirked at her.  
  
"Why you! I was just trying to 'help you understand' and you just go and insult me! Can you at least try to be better at being the kind and gentle soul that you are?" she exploded at him.  
  
"Whoever said that I was a kind and gentle soul? Things must be really getting to your brain these days. It might be because you are scared of all the demons and is using me to distract yourself.." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome turned beet red. "Inuyasha," Kagome muttered, a glowing look in her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw it, and knew what was coming. "Oh no! You aren't!" he started to get up, hands clenched.  
  
"Yes, I will! Sit boy!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Hey! Can you stop abusing your powers over me just because you have it?" Inuyasha said, almost talking into the dirt.  
  
"When you learn how to be a good boy," Kagome answered sweetly. She smiled. "Besides, it's fun!"  
  
"You have fun at my expense of pain?!" Inuyasha asked, incredulous.  
  
"Sango-chan! Where are you going?" Shippo yelled. While everybody's attention had been on the two fighting, she had gotten up and starting to leave. She didn't answer.  
  
Miroku ran after her, and stopped right in front of her.  
  
She stared coldly into his eyes. "Move it, or you'll get cut up into minces," she threatened.  
  
"Sango, you would never do that to me," Miroku sighed.  
  
"I wouldn't?" she asked him, eyes turning yellowish-gold as her lips turned up a bit.  
  
"No, you wouldn't," he answered. He took her hands into his. "Because we are in love!" he announced loud enough for the whole world to hear.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked and whispered to Inuyasha and Shippo, who were hiding behind bushes along with her, watching the two talk. Just like they always did. "Isn't he stretching the facts too far?"  
  
"Miroku will always be the way he is," Shippo said.  
  
"I mean, there's a possibility that he might actually really love her," she counted that off her fingers.  
  
"Or is just using it to get that girl into his bed while she doesn't have her memories," Inuyasha said.  
  
"And there might also be a chance that Sango loves him back," Kagome said. "But that is very hard to judge on, because of her attitude to him. But when you think about it, doesn't it seem like she gets jealous when Miroku flirts with other girls and propose to them?"  
  
"Yeah," the boys answered.  
  
Sango stared at Miroku with no emotions on her face. She then took her hands out of his with a sharp movement and started to walk again.  
  
"Where is she going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Surprising. This time it is she who breaks the moment," Shippo said.  
  
"Feh. Why do I even bother hiding behind bushes when I could be dosing off right now?" Inuyasha said, getting up.  
  
"Because you are just as interested in their relationship as we are."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Why does it feel like they are the kids and I'm the adult?" Shippo asked.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku was following Sango. But she never looked back, even though she felt it clearly that he was actually following her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku said lightly. "Shouldn't we get back to the others?" Silence. "I mean, it is very dark right now and we can get lost."  
  
"Go back if you want. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"But Sango, what about yourself?"  
  
"Whatever happens to me is my own problem."  
  
"Sango. You are being really unreasonable." Silence. "Wouldn't you at least consider going back? Even if for just a short while until dawn? I mean, if a demon comes along with a jewel shard, you would most probably get injured pretty badly."  
  
Silence. "You do know what the jewel shards are right? They are pieces of the Shikon no Tama. A stone that has the ability to give anyone incredible powers, and should it get into the wrong hands. It shall bring the worst of chaos into these demon-filled lands."  
  
Sango still wasn't talking. Miroku sighed. "I know that this isn't the very wisest thing to say right now because there can be demons loitering all over the place but, do you at least remember that Kagome is currently the priestess who currently now possess the shikon jewel? Can you at least recall Kohaku?"  
  
Sango stopped and turned stiff.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku asks in concerns.  
  
Sango sits down. She took her shoe off and saw the blood coming out from where a sharp stone had cut her feet.  
  
"Let me see!" Miroku said. He bends down and looks at it.  
  
Sango studied Miroku closely, just as he was doing to her feet. 'Takara. If I am Takara, then who is Sango? Is there a possibility that Sango is me?' she thought. 'Who is this little brother of mine? The one who goes by the name Kohaku?'  
  
"Wh-what are you doing?!" she says as she felt Miroku's arms go about her and picks her up.  
  
"I'm sure that going back to the others is the wisest choice right now. I cannot afford for you to get eaten by demons. Beside your foot is hurt. We wouldn't want to get any worse for walking, now do we?" he asked that with a brilliant smile.  
  
Something clenched in Sango's heart the moment she saw that smile. Blushing, although she does not know why, she turned her head away and mumbles something incoherently.  
  
Miroku caught a few words and smiles. He then picked up her Hiraikotsu. "This is pretty heavy. How are you able to carry it around?"  
  
"How should I know?" she asked him with a glare.  
  
And that was how they went off back. With the silent Takara, or known to those who knows her as 'Sango'.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
This was longer than I expected it to be. And that spoiler there, please don't mind a bit. Please give this story a review. And yes! If you are anonymous you can review too. Why don't I ever get any anonymous? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sango's Memory  
Chapter 3  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, sorry for the last disclaimer that I put on this chapter. I know that I was rude and I apologize. However, if you really are an Inuyasha fan, you should already know that Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.  
  
From Me: And I want to thank, 'ok' whoever he or she may be for telling me what they though about my disclaimer.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Hmm.  
  
Sango gazed into the flame. Then looked at the sleeping figures. Inuyasha was up in a tree. Miroku sat sleeping across her from the fire, and Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were beside her.  
  
They were a strange group. Humans wouldn't ever want to travel with a demon, half-human or not. When she and Miroku had returned, her in his arms, him carrying her as if she weighed nothing, they had greeted them both cheerily. As if they knew that both of them were going to return, she included.  
  
They each had a talent. Miroku had a hole in the middle of his hand, which could suck in anything in its path, but was a danger to him also because one day it would also swallow him up. Kagome was the reincarnation of the dead but recently revived priestess, Kikyo, and looked just like her.  
  
"It falls on my shoulder to guard the Sacred Jewel from the evil likes of Naraku," Kagome explained. "Originally, it was Kikyo's - " she broke off and glanced at Inuyasha. His spine was ramrod straight and stiff. "Uh. Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want me to explain this to Sango? I mean, I can talk about it another time."  
  
"Look, Kagome. I'm a demon. Words won't split me in half like a sharp blade cutting me to pieces." He then left the circle and jumped up onto the trees branch where he was sleeping now, staring out at the star-filled night. Kagome didn't speak much afterward.  
  
Miroku, however, talked about useless things. Like the weather, her welfare, if she was comfortable, if her foot was okay, was the food good enough. She replied sufficiently enough for each question asked and kept the small conversation going. It seemed like he kept the conversation going so that there wouldn't be an uncomfortable silence. She guessed that it was for her sake as much as for himself, Kagome, and Inuyasha. He would sometimes make funny jokes and ask Kagome questions. Even Shippo talked.  
  
"Do you remember who I am?" he had asked.  
  
"Shippo."  
  
"Okay. But we already told you our names so that doesn't count. Do you remember Kaede?"  
  
"Kaede?"  
  
"Oh, she's Kikyo's younger sister. If you compared looks, you would say that Kaede was the older of the two, or that she was Kikyo's grandmother or something. But that's only because," he put some fish in his mouth and chewed. "While Kaede aged for 50 years, Kikyo was dead."  
  
"Dead? How could she still be alive if she's been dead for 50 years?"  
  
"Well, that's because of this ugly old hag ogress called - "  
  
So, Kikyo had been revived. Sango asked questions. From Shippo, she learned that only Kagome and Kikyo were capable of purifying the shards from the shikon jewel.  
  
"Yup, and that's why our brave Kagome has to walk around defeating demons and save the world from destruction. She has some of it right now. Most of them currently belong to Naraku because Kikyo stole them from Kagome and gave it to him. OHH! How could she do that? She's only helping the cause of an evil demon!"  
  
They talked more, but Sango didn't ask more about the shikon jewel. So, here she was looking in the fire.  
  
I have to get it. I have to get the shikon jewel right now. While everyone's asleep. If I only I can make up my mind and get going. I can't endanger them. That shadow, I can sense it. It's watching us. It's watching me. He wants me to steal the pieces of the jewel from them. But, they've been so kind to me! I can't do it. NO!  
  
Her head was throbbing. A sharp lancing was going through her head, blinding her. She lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
He's trying to force me to steal it! But, I need to know. I need to know who I am. Who's Kohaku? Who is he?!  
  
She put her hands against her forehead.  
  
Stop it. Stop it. Sto -  
  
"Sango, are you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" It was Inuyasha. Her eyes widened. "Have you been awake all this time?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." His gaze was filled with concern. "Should I wake Kagome up? She might have something to help."  
  
No, don't feel anything for me. It'll never end up for anything good. I'll never end up for anything good.  
  
"No need. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." No.  
  
"Uh, okay. I'll be on look out. Don't worry."  
  
You don't know what's worrying me. She didn't say that. Instead she smiled and waited for Inuyasha to go away and leave her to her throbbing head. When he left, she put threw blanket that Kagome had given to her over herself.  
  
Stop it.  
  
The next day, Sango was found feverish, twitching on the ground, murmuring incoherent thoughts.  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha said. "I knew that something was wrong. But no, she was stubborn and look what happened."  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for reading the third chapter of Sango's Memory. And, uh, Kora, if you're reading this, thanks for being such a loyal fan to my Rin and Sesshoumaru story. I might not continue to be writing new chapters for it, but I want to say how much I appreciated it that you liked it so much. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sango's Memory  
Chapter 4  
By: Assassin-Girl  
  
Disclaimer: Again...Don't own Inuyasha...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Kaede, Sango is going to be alright, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. She's strong. A mere fever isn't going to do her any strong damage or anything." Kaede put a cool cloth over Sango's forehead. She murmured something and turned to her right side.  
  
"Do you think it's just a normal fever and not something, uh, like a spirit occupying her body?"  
  
"Yes Kagome. Besides, I'm sure that you would sense the evil spirit more than I if there actually were one in her body."  
  
"But – "  
  
"Kagome, don't worry. Sango won't die because of a mere fever. If she's not better by another day, or week, then that'll be a problem. Now, why don't you go outside and get tell the boys to get more cool water."  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Outside  
  
Miroku paced in front of the house. Right, Left, Right, Left, Right, Left...  
  
"Miroku, would you stop pacing." It wasn't a question.  
  
"I can't," Miroku replied.  
  
"Why ever not?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I'm filled with worry."  
  
"Look, Sango's strong, she's been through poison, faced death, fought demons including me, and is tough. She won't die by a little fever! Besides, she'd lose face if she does die by a fever instead of dying like a warrior."  
  
"Ah. I know. But you see, since I'm not a female I can't go in and see her until she's well. So I'm stuck here, with boring male company – "  
  
"What'd ya say?!"  
  
" – fretting and worrying over sweet Sango who's lost her memory. I can be comforting, holding her, her body covered in perspiration, while she speaks incoherently so that I can't understand what she's saying exactly. I've helped with fever-stricken people before on my travels before you guys came along, so I know how to take care of her. Feeding her, clothing her, and bathing her would give me the most of delight. It's such a shame that I'm not allowed."  
  
"Miroku, you make me sick. How can you be thinking such thoughts when she's sick?" Kagome criticized from the door.  
  
"Ah, Kagome, how's Sango? Is she better? Can I offer any assistance inside?" Miroku asked sweetly, not answering Kagome's question because he didn't need to.  
  
In return, Kagome glared at Miroku. He backed down, taking the message. "No, we're fine inside. However, you can go and lug up more water." Kagome put down the two buckets that she had been carrying. She went back inside, and then stuck her head out and yelled to Miroku who had started to grab the buckets, "Oh, and don't come inside once you've lugged them up. Can you just put them outside of the door and yell in so that we'd know? Thanks."  
  
"You know, why didn't she ask you to get the water instead? It'd be much better faster service," Miroku grumbled.  
  
"Because Miroku, I can protect them better and won't be a danger to 'sweet Sango who's lost her memory'."  
  
Three days later  
  
Sango opened her eyes against the glare of fiery light across her eyes. She blinked and tried to turn to her left side, away from the sun. Except that she was too weak. She sighed. Even that took an effort.  
  
She noticed something stirred in the corner of her eyes, but she ignored it, closing her eyes.  
  
"Kaede," she heard someone whisper. Liable that it's Kagome, she thought. "I think that Sango's awake."  
  
"Let's see. You don't have to whisper, she's awake just like you said. I'm sure that she can hear you. Sango, do you want something?"  
  
Sango felt someone's hand on her head. "Her fever's broken down. That was really quick, quicker than the average human. Amazing. What was that Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
Water. She tried to speak, except that her throat and mouth felt dry, and they probably were. "W-wh-wa-wa-er..."  
  
"Kaede? What do you think she's trying to say?"  
  
"From the way she's speaking, child, I'm guessing that what she wants is water."  
  
"Oh, sorry Sango."  
  
A little later, her thirst was quenched. She had also had some soup and felt a little bit stronger. "Kagome, can you help me sit up?"  
  
Like a mother hen, Kagome worried over that, then she helped her up after Kaede said that it would be okay.  
  
Someone burst in. It was Miroku, Shippo right behind him, followed by Inuyasha. "Sango!" he reached for her hands, she was too weak to resist this contact with him. "How are you? Are you okay? Do you want me to do something for you? What about massaging your foot? What about your back? How about feeding you? What about clothing? I'm so worried about you. Did you know that I fretted over every second, minute, hour, and day? I don't know what I would've done if you'd died!" He leaned over and put his head against her chest. Sango froze; a little bit dazed at what he was doing right now and how he had asked so many questions quickly.  
  
"Uh..." she barely knew where to start. "I'm fine. I'm okay. No, I don't think I want you to do anything, including putting your face on my chest – "  
  
She heard muffled noises. Sango glanced up at their audience. Inuyasha and Kagome's head were together, their shoulder shaking. Shippo was looking at them and back to her and Miroku, then at Kaede. "What's so funny?" he asked, not getting it.  
  
"Nothing." Kagome said.  
  
"Everything." Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other, and then fell into peals of laughter. Sango, same like Shippo, didn't know what was so funny, but from the way the two had explained things shortly, she guessed that it was because of her and Miroku. She felt Miroku's head slide down her chest. And for the second time because of Miroku, she blushed, then looked down at his head.  
  
Miroku's head sat in Sango's cloth covered lap, his body sprawled on the floor beside her. He had released her hands, which were now lying atop of his shoulders. She also noticed that Miroku was smiling, and a tender wave washed, well it felt like that, over her as she watched him.  
  
It's such a nice feeling, she thought. So different from all that cold mysterious darkness that she had gotten used to but not comfortable with. Not dark, but light and warm.  
  
It was refreshing, this warmth and laughter that surrounded her. She wondered if she could keep it and at the same time figure out the things that were worrying her without endangering them. Probably not, she thought.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Um... 'kay, finished with the fourth chapter. Review this story of mine! Thanks reviewers! 


End file.
